


Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

by rock_doc



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Oops, The Clave, The Inquisitor - Freeform, i haven't written fic in a decade, what even is this?, you know what they say about assume?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_doc/pseuds/rock_doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a ritual by the Clave goes wrong, it is left to those still standing to figure out what happened? Who is to blame? </p><p>I tried to write crack. I ended up writing this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

“…Umm, what?” Alec questioned as he was awoken by someone banging on his door in the institute.

“We need you to come with us Alec Lightwood. Your presence has been requested by the inquisitor.”

“But why? What’s going on?” Alec had scenarios running through his head, wondering what in angel’s name he was in trouble for this time. Knowing that now was not the time to fight the two minions who’d come to collect him, he followed them to the meeting that the Clave had demanded he attend.

Upon entering the meeting room, Alec looked around to see a large ritual circle drawn on the ground. Not quite clear as to why he needed to be present for such an event, he paused before opening his mouth to voice his confusion. Before Alec could utter a word, the inquisitor looked towards him and told him to move to the centre of the circle.

“What is this? What is going on here?” he questioned, refusing to move an inch.

“The details are nothing to concern yourself with Alexander,” came a voice that he recognised all too well. Snapping his head around, Alec finally noticed his mother and father in a corner of the room, overlooking the events that were unfolding. “Just do as you are told. This won’t harm you, it is simply a ritual intended to strengthen the security at the institute, and we need a shadowhunter with…Less history, in order for the ritual to work.”

Muttering to himself, Alec wondered what _less history_ was even supposed to mean. Were the Clave making a pointed comment about his lack of experience in killing demons? Did they need someone with such innocence in order the ritual to work?

“Now, Alec! Don’t make me tell you again!” his father Robert demanded as he moved to grab Alec’s arm and physically drag him to the ritual circle. “Move it!”

Alec slowly shuffled into the centre of the circle, roughly shoving his father away. As he situated himself, he turned towards the inquisitor, raising an eyebrow in question. What was he meant to do next? “Face towards the north,” the inquisitor requested as she pointed in the necessary direction, “your presence is all that is required. Do not say a word, we will take it from here.”

As he did as requested, Alec continued to wonder why his presence was necessary. He had other, more important things to be doing. Valentine was still running around, Downworlders were disappearing at an alarming rate, and he had no idea where Jace and Izzy were. They had both disappeared earlier in the evening without telling anyone in the institute where they were going. While Alec fully understood the desire to escape the claustrophobic atmosphere that was present in the institute at the moment, with the escalating war, he thought it prudent to at least let someone know where you were going, and when to expect you back. He considered the hypocrisy of that, as he tried not to let the blush travel further up his neck. Alec had been sneaking out to see Magnus for months, in secret, after meeting him at that party, and having drinks with him after Luke’s savage attack. He’d not told anybody where he was going on the few times he’d been caught by Jace or Izzy while sneaking out. He wondered if they believed his claims of going for a walk to clear his head. They had no reason to doubt his words, as Alec was painfully aware that they thought him to be a paragon of virtue, unable to comprehend breaking the rules.

Alec heard the chanting start, as the members of the Clave formed a circle around him. He could see a light being emitted from the ritual circle, and presumed that everything was proceeding as planned. Wondering how long this would take, he closed his eyes, however before long, a piercing bright light flashed before him, forcing his eyes open. Looking around, he noticed all of the Clave members had been thrown backwards, slumped against the walls of the meeting room in varying states of consciousness.

Making the assumption that this was not supposed to happen, Alec stepped outside of the ritual circle, and moved towards his mother and father. Maryse appeared to be awake, blinking her eyes in confusion. “What happened?” she asked.

“No idea. There was this sudden bright light, and then next thing I know you’re all thrown back against the wall!”

“Something must have gone wrong,” Maryse mumbled under her breath. They had set up the ritual circle carefully and followed all of the steps they had been provided with by that warlock in order to strengthen the security wards on the institute.

Alec wondered when his mother had developed this penchant for stating the blatantly obvious. He was fairly certain that the ritual had failed when the others in the room had been violently thrown against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw the inquisitor getting to her feet, a look of confusion and anger on her face. “Someone get me that warlock Bane. Right now! This is his fault!” she bellowed.

Snapping his head around to face the inquisitor, Alec wondered what Magnus had to do with anything. Had he provided them with the ritual from one of his spell books? He guessed he would find out soon. Others in the room had started to come around, and were all looking around in confusion wondering what had happened. He heard snippets of whispered conversation “…Warlock…shadowhunter energy…innocent…Bane…” trying to piece together the elements of the ritual, and what had gone wrong. Clearly Magnus was involved in some way, and the Clave did not look happy. At all.

“You. Stay where you are and do not leave this room,” the inquisitor demanded as Alec caught her eye. “Not until we figure out what has happened here.”

Alec moved to lean against the wall, and slowly slid down to sit on the ground and make himself more comfortable. Who knew how long it would take to find Magnus Bane and bring him to the institute so that this situation could be resolved one way or another. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping that this would all be over soon. It was late, and he was tired. All he wanted to do was curl up in a big warm bed and sleep.

Time passed slowly, but eventually Alec heard loud footsteps heading their way, and cracked an eye open, before the door to the meeting room was thrown open. Several members of the Clave entered, followed by the warlock who apparently held the answers to the problem at hand. Magnus had strutted into the room, but had failed to notice Alec slumped against the wall.

The inquisitor looked towards their new guest before spitting, “well Magnus Bane, would you care to explain this? Your ritual has failed. What have you to say? We were promised a ritual to strengthen our security, yet we find ourselves here!”

Alec could see Magnus’ eyes flitting around the room, taking in what he was seeing. Clave members thrown against the walls, the ritual circle in disarray. His gaze paused on Alec for a moment longer than the others, confusion etched upon his face at his presence, before moving on.

“Well, I don’t know what you did wrong, but there was nothing wrong with the instructions I provided you with for this ritual,” Magnus responded. “Perhaps if you were to repeat to me the exact steps you took, I can find your error?”

“This was not our error, warlock! You provided the Clave with faulty information. We will see you penalised for this!” the inquisitor barked out.

“Yes, yes. Ok. But please do tell me what you did so that I may see the error of my ways and rectify the situation for you,” Alec heard Magnus respond. He could see and hear the condescension in Magnus’s body language and the tone of his voice. He doubted very much that the warlock was at fault, but the Clave would never accept that they had made a mistake.

Alec could overhear most of the conversation that eventuated, but tuned out after a while, and focused his eyes on Magnus’ back. He could see the back and shoulders tensing as the back and forth with the inquisitor became more and more heated. All of a sudden, he saw Magnus snap his head around to look directly at his face. The stunned look in his eyes was concerning.

“Uh, what? Why are you looking at me? I had nothing to do with this. I stood where I was told and…” Alec stopped speaking. The look on Magnus’ face appeared to go from shocked, to amused, to trying not to fall over laughing in a matter of seconds.

“Alexander, darling. Did they not tell you the requirements of this ritual? Why would you agree to this? You must have known that it wouldn’t end well,” Magnus said as he moved towards where Alec was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Alec’s confusion must have been evident upon his face, as he looked up towards Magnus’ face. Pushing himself up to stand face to face with the warlock, he heard the conversation continue on around him.

“What? They came and told me I was needed for the ritual. Something about having less history. I don’t know what that was about, but…” he stopped short. Magnus’ face was looking rapidly back and forth between Alec and the inquisitor, his mouth comically wide open, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Well then. Perhaps the inquisitor can explain, in detail, exactly what steps were taken, and then we can clear this up for everyone,” Magnus said with mirth in his voice. Alec wondered what could be so funny about a ritual going wrong. Shadowhunters had been injured! Sometime during his musings, he noticed Izzy and Jace enter the room out of the corner of his eye, looking at him with confusion. Jace silently mouthing “what is going on?” in Alec’s direction. Alec very slightly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at Jace, as if to indicate that he would explain later.

Alec started paying attention again as the inquisitor started to explain to everyone in the room that the ritual instructions that had been provided by _the warlock_ had been followed exactly. The Clave members were muttering between themselves, and Alec struggled to hear what the inquisitor was saying over all of the other noise in the room, when he overheard the words “virgin shadowhunter energy”. “What?” he squeaked out, apparently louder than he’d intended, as every head in the room turned to look in his direction.

He could feel the blush in his face, as he saw Magnus smirking at him. “It would seem we have our answer now, wouldn’t it? Alexander.” Confusion seemed rife as everyone in the room was looking around at each other, trying to figure out the meaning of the warlock’s words.

“Is there a problem here warlock Bane? The ritual required virgin shadowhunter energy, did it not?” the inquisitor questioned, looking between Alec and Magnus. Alec had been chosen for the ritual by his parents, who had informed the inquisitor that their son met the requirements. A worried look passed across Maryse’s face as it was suddenly dawning on her as to what the problem might be.

“Alec? Please tell me this is a mistake,” she whispered. Alec looked around the room, unable to maintain eye contact with anyone for long. He saw the gleam of realisation in his sister’s face, the utter confusion on Jace’s, the look of unbridled glee on Magnus’…

“Ummm…” Alec wasn’t quite sure where to start.

“Perhaps…Perhaps I should explain,” Magnus offered the gathered group. “I understand that it may come as a surprise to some. See, a virgin…” Alec looked at him in shock, angrily whispering “Magnus, what are you doing?” under his breath. Magnus continued, “…means someone who has not had sex!”

Mortified, Alec covered his face with his hands. If he couldn’t see it, it would all just disappear, right? Every head in the room turned from Magnus, to stare at Alec. Unable to move due to the shock of this revelation to the Clave, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He could hear the laughter from his sister.

“Alec, what? No, no. My son is innocent,” he heard his father saying to the inquisitor. “We would know if…” Robert trailed off, looking at his son. “And you! Warlock! How would you know such a thing?”

Realisation was starting to dawn on people in the room as they tried to follow the conversation between the Lightwood parents, their son, the warlock, and the inquisitor. The reality of the situation was rapidly catching up with Alec as he couldn’t believe that this secret had been exposed so publicly.

“Oh, my…” he whispered to himself before turning foot and running out of the meeting room, pushing whoever was in his way to the side. Alec was trying not to hyperventilate. He could have his marks stripped for this. Not only had he been having sex with another man, but a _Downworlder_. The Clave would not take this well. He needed to get out – now.

Running through the institute and out the front doors, he could hear footsteps following not too far behind him. Refusing to look back to see who it was, he ran. Ran through the streets of Manhattan. Without even realising it, heading on foot towards Brooklyn. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore. Slowing down and heaving a sigh of relief, Alec continued slowly on foot towards Magnus’ loft.

Realising that he’d left all of his weapons back at the institute, along with his key to Magnus’ apartment, he sat down on the front step of the building and waited. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? What would his parabatai think? What would his parents think? Would they disown him? Would they kick him out? Would the Clave want to strip his marks?

Not long after his arrival, he saw a portal open and Magnus step through, along with Jace and Izzy. The look of amusement that had been on Izzy’s face and the confusion on Jace’s at the revelation of Alec’s activities appeared to be long gone. A look of worry had replaced it on both their faces. Magnus’ face had become expressionless. That was what concerned Alec the most. The humour of the situation had been taken away. What had happened after he ran out of the institute?

“Uh, guys? What’s wrong?”

“Perhaps we should get inside before continuing this conversation,” Magnus said, looking around to see if any of the group been tracked. Alec, Jace, and Izzy all followed him up the stairs and through the door that he opened by magic into the loft. “I…Need a drink! Anyone else?”

Responses came in the affirmative. Magnus returned moments later with a bottle of vodka and four glasses. “So, that was a surprise!”

Alec looked towards Magnus, questioning his sanity. “Surprise? Magnus, do you have any idea what’s going to happen now? They’re going to strip me of my marks! They’ll kill you!”

This would not be taken lightly by the Clave, nor his parents. Magnus had a look of surprise on his face. “Surely not. While I am sure that this came as a surprise to everyone in the room,” Magnus looked up at Izzy’s indignant snort before continuing, “well almost everyone. I don’t think they will be too concerned about your bedfellows Alexander. What concern is it of theirs? It does not affect them, does it?”

“Magnus, you don’t understand! The Clave will want you dead. And me…You know how they feel about tradition Magnus! I need to marry a shadowhunter girl, provide children. They will never accept this!” he cried out.

Alec could see Izzy and Jace nodding their heads somberly. Magnus looked confused, as if he really couldn’t believe what he was being told. “I know the Clave are traditional, and are opposed to change, but surely not?”

The group of four looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm leaving it there. I am a terrible fic writer, I just had this stuck in my head all weekend and needed to get it out. Feel free to run with the idea.


End file.
